bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Gauhar Khan
Gauhar Khan (also known as Gauahar Khan, born 23 August 1983) is an Indian model and actress. Gauhar Khan Biography, Gauhar Khan Profile. entertainment.oneindia.in. Retrieved on 2013-12-13. After pursuing modeling, she made her acting debut with Yash Raj Films' Rocket Singh: Salesman of the Year (2009). Khan also starred in films such as the action thriller Game (2011), the revenge drama Ishaqzaade (2012), the suspense thriller Fever (2016), the romantic comedy Badrinath Ki Dulhania (2017) and the Indian period drama Begum Jaan (2017). She has featured in songs including "Naa Pere Kanchan Mala" (Shankar Dada M.B.B.S., 2004), "Nasha Nasha" (Aan: Men at Work, 2004), "Parda Parda" (Once Upon a Time in Mumbaai, 2010), "Jhalla Walla" and "Chokra Jawaan" (Ishaqzaade, 2012). She was the winner of Bigg Boss 7, a reality show on Colors TV. She has a starring role in the Bollywood musical, Zangoora. Early life and modelling career Gauhar Khan was born on August 23, 1983 in a Muslim family in Pune, Maharashtra. She completed her schooling from Mount Carmel Convent School, Pune. Khan is one of five siblings in her family. She is the youngest of five siblings and the sister of actress Nigaar Khan. Khan has modeled for Manish Malhotra, Ritu Kumar, Payal Jain and Neeta Lulla. She has also acted in numerous television ads such as Ford Ikon, Bajaj Auto, Opel Car and Tanishq jewellery. In 2002, at the age of 18, she participated in Femina Miss India contest where she came fourth and won the Miss Talented title. Later that year, she represented India in the Miss International contest. Khan appeared in a small role in movie Miss India: The Mystery as a model participant. She also appeared in a couple of music videos of which "Hawa Mein Udati Jaaye" by Bombay Vikings became hugely popular. She has anchored the film gossip show Page 3 on Zoom Television. In 2009, she participated in the celebrity dance show, Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa (season 3) where she became the first runner up of the show. Acting career She made her acting debut in the 2009 Yash Raj Films production Rocket Singh: Salesman of the Year. Anupama Chopra said, "Gauhar was fashionable, ambitious and smart receptionist, she was sharply etched and memorable as Koena in the film".Rocket Singh | NDTV Movies.com. Movies.ndtv.com (2009-12-11). Retrieved on 2013-12-13. Namrata Joshi from Outlook India stated that "Leading the pack is Gauhar Khan as the feisty office secretary. Gauhar is the colorful character in the film who played too nice."Rocket Singh: Salesman Of The Year | Namrata Joshi. Outlookindia.com (2009-12-28). Retrieved on 2013-12-13. Khan next appeared as outspoken and rebellious Samara Shroff in the action thriller Game (2011). NDTV said that "Gauhar as the loyal secretary Samara is nicely outfitted."Review: Game | NDTV Movies.com. Movies.ndtv.com (2011-04-01). Retrieved on 2013-12-13. Khan played Chand Bibi in the 2012 romantic drama Ishaqzaade, in which she also did two item numbers "Jhalla Walla" and "Chokra Jawaan". Shomini Sen of Zee News stated that, "Gauhar as a kind-hearted prostitute Chand sizzles in two songs. It is pity that she is used so less in the film."Review 'Ishaqzaade': Almore haramzaade shine steadily!. Zeenews.india.com. Retrieved on 2013-12-13. Mrigank Dhaniwala from Koimoi stated, "Gauhar, who plays courtesan Chand, does very well." Taran Adarsh said, "Gauhar is lovely in a special role. Also, she dances very well in the two tracks." In 2013, Khan became a celebrity contestant in Colors TV's popular show Bigg Boss, Indian version of the reality TV show Big Brother. She survived for full 15 weeks and was emerged as the winner in December 2013 defeating actress Tanishaa Mukerji. On Day 43, Gauhar took an exit after her boyfriend Kushal Tandon was asked to leave after he hit VJ Andy. A day later she returned to the house. In May 2014, Khan participated in Colors TV's stunt show Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi in its Fifth Season along with Kushal Tandon.Meet the contestants of Fear Factor-Khatron Ke Khiladi 5 – The Times of India'Khatron Ke Khiladi' 5 Photos: Gauhar And Kushal's Stunt With African Cockroaches!Khatron Ke Khiladi 5: Gauhar And Salman's Stunt With Scorpions On Their Face! In September 2014, Khan hosted Star Plus's singing reality show India's Raw Star. On 30 November 2014, Khan was slapped during the shooting of a singing reality show called India's Raw Star by a member of the audience who admonished her for wearing a short dress. Police arrested 24-year-old Akil Malik for attacking the actress at show's studio in Mumbai. They quoted the man as telling Khan that "being a Muslim woman, she should not have worn such a short dress". He was later produced in court on 1 December 2014. Personal life Khan was engaged to director Sajid Khan in 2003, but the relationship didn't last long. Khan was then in a relationship with actor and fellow contestant of Bigg Boss, Kushal Tandon in 2013, but later they split. Sources conflict about her birth year, listing the year as 1983 or 1980. Filmography Television Musical *2010: Zangoora as Lachi Nominations * Most Promising Newcomer – Female for Rocket Singh: Salesman of the Year at Screen Awards 2010 * Best Actor in a Supporting Role – Female for Rocket Singh: Salesman of the Year at Screen Awards 2010 * Best Breakthrough Performance – Female for Rocket Singh: Salesman of the Year at Stardust Awards 2010 * Best Actress in a Supporting Role for Ishaqzaade at Renault Star Guild Awards 2013 See also * List of Indian film actresses References External links * * Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:Indian stage actresses Category:Indian film actresses Category:Actresses from Pune Category:Miss International 2002 delegates Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Indian Muslims Category:Indian women television presenters Category:Indian television presenters Category:Indian musical theatre actresses Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Fear Factor Khatron Ke Khiladi participants Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants